1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging, and particularly computer packaging.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention, it is common for computer manufacturers to sell computers, such as point of sale computers for example, to computer resellers who then provide the computers and system implementation services, such as software installation for example, to a customer. The computer resellers can often preload the computers with customized software and/or system settings as specified by the customer. This is a convenience for the customer, as the computer then arrives at a customer site ready for use. However, preloading the customized software and/or system settings requires unpacking the computer from a package (as provided by a manufacturer of the computer system), attaching input and output devices (such as a keyboard and video monitor for example), power, and a communication link with an external resource, such as a server for example, and selecting the appropriate software and/or system settings to transfer from the server. This is a time and labor-intensive process, and has the potential to cause damage to the computer. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a packaging arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.